Rebellion
by Tina Talia Taosa Tinara
Summary: It has been a few years since the entire Skywalker and Kenobi clan have joined the Alliance. When word of a new superweapon was being built by the Empire Coral Tano and her cousin Leia Skywalker are sent on a mission to retrieve information gathered by the bothan spies. But on their way back trouble seems to have found them above the planet Tatooine. (Sequel to Alliance)
1. Foreward

_Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala Naberrie-Skywalker with their two children Luke and Leia Skywalker alongside Obi-Wan Kenobi and Athena Skywalker-Kenobi with their son James Kenobi. All of whom have come out of hiding and joined the Rebel Alliance with Ahsoka Tano, Captain Rex, and their daughter Coral Tano. With the rest of the 501st squadrons alongside other members from other squads together they have become the new faces of the Rebellion._


	2. Opening Scene

～ATTENTION! All Hands to Battlestations～

"What's the situation, Captain?"

"The Empire has caught us in a tractor beam and are pulling us into their hull. I imagine that they will soon start forcing themselves onboard."

"Understand, they must recognize us as the ship that left the Battle of Scarif from the same ship that received the transmission from our spies on the planet. And because of that, they are doing everything they can to get them back."

"Just Great; Dad warned me about joining you on this mission."

"Why? Doesn't he want the Empire destroyed?"

"Yes, he does, but the Skywalkers had a tendency to have trouble following them wherever they go."

"Coral, not the best time for a joke. Captain, hold the Imperial advance for as long as you can we will join you as soon as we can."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Leia, do you have a plan?"

"With Artoo's hello yes, he can carry the information, get it to the surface, and deliver it into the hands of a good friend of mine."

"Ok, let's get a move on we need to hurry if we want to be successful." Leia Skywalker and Coral Tano ran to the escape pods along the way motioning to Artoo too follow them Reaching the desired location the two of them slowed down.

"Artoo, this disc has important plans that will bring down the Empire a few pegs I need you to get this to Captain Solo. He'll bring you to my father, you are only to give the disc to him, Understood."

/ _I'll get to Captain Solo and only allow your father to have the disc._ /

"Start recording, Please" Within a few minutes Artoo had recorded and stored the recording in his memory banks. Then Coral kneeled at Artoo's level while Leia took her place being the lookout.

"This disc has two messages that are only to be given to Uncle Anakin and my father if Leia is killed in action, Ok?"

/ _I'm not Threepio!_ /

"I know you're not." Coral laughed at Artoo's joke, Leia then returned to their side at that moment.

"And that is why you're going to keep our lightsaber, and if we die, I want you to give my saber to Shmi."

"And give mine to James." Artoo gave a sorrowful whistle as he hid the sabers inside of his dome. He then entered one of the escape pods.

/ _May the Force be with you._ /

"And to you as well my little friend." The pod then launched as the Leia and Coral returned to the battle being commenced on their ship. Though even with their help the fight was over very quickly. Both Jedi Knights in hiding got wounded and were taken as prisoners and brought before Darth Vader.

"Vader, I recognized you were foul stench when you stepped onto our ship."

"Silence! The two of you are spies and traitors to the Empire. Take them away!" Leia and Coral were forced farther into the ship and because of their wounds they didn't put up much of a fight. They were tossed into a cell together and provided with a few bacta pads and a blanket.

"Leia, what do we do now?"

"First, let's do our best to treat our wounds then we'll try to get as we can."

"Then what?"

"We wait and meditate."


	3. Tatooine

Artoo-Detoo had his escape pod conveniently land just outside of Mos Eisley as to not draw that much attention to his landing. Mos Eisley was the biggest spaceport on the dust planet. Once Artoo rocketed out of the pod he headed directly toward Docking Bay 94. When he arrived, he immediately rolled to a nearby terminal, and with a few quick turns Artoo sent a message to a secure communicator in the hands of Captain Han Solo after sending it he hid himself waiting for Solo to arrive.

Within the hour a large furry brown carpet-like creature entered the hanger with his human companion. Chewbacca aka; Chewie and Han Solo looked around the room with their respective weapons prepared for anything.

"Mira, where are you?" Artoo rolled out from his hiding place and whistled to Solo gaining his attention. "Artoo? What happened to Mira?" Han knew that if he was meeting with the blue and white astromech alone something bad had happened to Mira, but Artoo was quick to explain why he was here alone.

/ _I have a message that will give you all your answers, but first, we might want to get out of here._ /

"Ok, go get onboard, you too Chewie and set the hyperspace coordinates. I'm right behind you." Han did one lap around the Falcon then boarded the ship Chewie hit a few levers, and then the Millennium Falcon lifted off from Mos Eisley and headed into the hyperspace lanes headed to Alderaan.

"So what's the message Artoo?" A blue hologram of Leia Skywalker, a bit tired and run down, but in one piece.

[Han, I don't have much time at this very moment my ship is in the process of being boarded by the Empire. As you listen to this message, Coral and I maybe already dead or been taken captive by the Empire. Artoo has information that must get to my father. He will know what to do with it please Han I'm counting on you, you're our only hope.] After the message played though Han contemplated the news.

"Don't worry Leia, I will get this information to your father, but then once a plan is in place, I will come back for you."


	4. Death Star Command Center

Leia and Coral were forcefully brought before Governor Tarkin on their knees, Tarkin is an old man, but very military.

"Well finally, the two of you have been a pain in the Emperor's side for way too long."

"We will continue to be a thorn in his side for as long as we need to until your imperial filth is totally wiped out." Coral earned herself a punch into her already wounded leg causing the young Togruta to let out a muffled scream, in pain.

"Enough you are going to tell me where the rebel base is or are we going to have to show you the power of this station on you're home planet of Tatooine."

"What?"

"I don't have any information of record on you Leia Skywalker, but I have been informed that your deceased father was found by the disgraced Jedi Order on that dust bowl below us. Personal I wished he stayed there. If you don't tell me where the base I will destroy Tatooine. Then I will turn my attention to your friend whom I know is half-togruta. Without the information on the rebel base Shili will be the next destroyed planet."

"Your a monster." Coral yelled at Tarkin with righteous anger through the Force Leia could feel some of the anger that Corak tried her best to release into the Force. Above those waves of anger Leia sent her cousin a message. _I'm going to tell them that the rebel forces are on Dantooine and if they find out. I've lied to them they will try to get you to reveal our_ friends _location, by threatening Shili once again._

 _I understood_ do _it_ , Leia released fake tears that she knew were able to fool them that she was telling the truth.

"Dantooine, they're on Dantooine." Tarkin's face was right in front of Leia's face giving a smirk before ordering the destruction. Leia cried out hoping with all her heart that Solo had left the planet already.

"Return them to their cell." The two were dragged out of the bridge Tarkin gave another order. "Send a scouting team to Dantooine to investigate the supposed Rebel base."

Leia and Coral were thrown back into their cell and as soon they were alone the two of them let loose all of their tears they had been holding back. As they both knew that if Han didn't get of the planet in time their deaths would be meaningless. Coral started to doubt her cousin's words on their being rescued.


	5. Millennium Falcon

Han was already halfway to Alderaan when Tatooine was destroyed by the Death Star. Thirty minutes later the Falcon was descending into Alderaan's atmosphere.

"Artoo, make contact with me, Mr. Skywalker." The blue and white astromech did as he was told, within a few moments a hooded figure appeared on the holo-vid.

"Solo, what's going on?"

"Mira and Coral have been captured by the Empire."

"That's not good the two of them had some vital information they gathered."

"Good, sending you coordinates of a safe landing zone."

"Coordinates received, Underworld rules."

"Get a drink on me."

"Will do, see you there." Han landed the Falcon in secure hanger leaving Chewie on the ship. With a hood over his head, he and Artoo went to the darkest bar in town. Going inside Han allowed Artoo to lead the way toward a hidden figure in the back.

/ _Sol_ /

"Hello, old friend do you have what I need." Artoo gave Leia's father what he asked for, and Anakin quickly pocketed in a place where it would be safe. Then from another pocket, he removed another disc and gave it to Han.

"These are coordinates for our next meeting place, I've stayed here far too long, and I'm risking being found. Once we're all assembled, we'll figure out a way to free my family.

"Understood see you there." Anakin left first with Artoo following him, and after a quick drink, Han followed as well returning to the Falcon. On his way back to his ship Sol contacted his son Xavior using the secret code, slightly like the one he had used during the Clone Wars.

"Gold Leader to Gold 2, come in Gold 2."

"Gold 2 here, what's going on Dad?"

"Get the Twilight ready to leave immediately once I'm aboard."

"But weren't we supposed to wait for Gold 1 and Phoenix 1 before leaving the planet."

"There's been a change of plans I'll explain everything once we're underway."

"Ok." The dejected tone of his son's voice told Anakin that he would have a lot of explaining to do once he got onboard. Not all of it he knew Luke wanted to hear.


	6. Death Star and Twilight

**Death Star**

"So what are we going to do to rescue Leia and Coral?" Luke of was, of course, a very agitated beacon in the Force. Anakin was also becoming a beacon just like his son but quickly claimed his nerves knowing that they had to put the greater good of the galaxy first before planning out a rescue attempt.

"I need to get this disc to the Alliance as it has information of great importance on it. After that, we'll mount a rescue for Coral and your sister." Luke stormed out of the cockpit showing his apparent disdain for the plan.

Anakin turned his seat around gazing at the stars that passed by the window reasonably quickly while they were in hyperspace. Within moments he becomes lost in his thoughts until the Twilight's nav computer beeped informing him that they had arrived over Yavin IV and not long after he landed so did Solo.

"Dad, we need to go and rescue Leia."

"I know son, but before we do that, I need to deliver the information inside Artoo to the Alliance leaders before we do anything else."

"But, Dad she's your daughter."

"I know son, more than anything I want to go and rescue her, but we have a duty to the Alliance. More importantly, we need to tell your mother, Ahsoka, Rex, James, Athena, and Obi-Wan what happened. With them along for the ride, we might have a better chance of rescuing Coral and Leia, Ok?"

"Ok!"

 **Twilight**

Coral and Leia experienced a few hours of torture for information they were also separated for another couple hours to experience their own personal pain. Which included the both of them being injected with truth serum. Coral, however, wasn't as resistant to the drug in her system as Leia was, but whatever she let slip it wasn't of vital importance to the Empire in helping them find the Rebel base.

At the moment the two of them were unorthodoxly laying down on the only 'bed' in the cell, half meditating and half asleep. It wasn't long before they're woken from there revelry by two stormtroopers dragging the girls out of there cell and out of the prison block. Fear was blatantly evident in both of the young adult's minds as they thought of what torture they would endure and possibly the threat of execution through their heads.


	7. Main Jedi Wing Common Room on Yavin 4

"So how are we going to save Leia and Coral?" Anakin, Padmé, Ahsoka, Rex, Luke, Athena, Obi-Wan, James, and Han started to think about how to save two of their family members. When all of a sudden Anakin, Ahsoka, Athena, Obi-Wan, James, and Luke collapsed to the ground or passed out where they sat.

"Anakin! Ahsoka! Athena! Obi-Wan! James! Luke!"

"We're ok Angel."

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure, It's just like a great multitude of people cried out and then."

"We're silenced." At that moment Fives came into the room huffing and puffing after collecting himself, he told those gathered the news.

"Generals, ma'am; the Empire has just used it's newest weapon and has just destroyed the entire planet of Tatooine."

"Thank you, Fives have the commanders determine a plan on how to use the information that Artoo got to us."

"They are still reviewing all the data, but they've told me that they think they'll have an actionable plan within the hour to destroy the Empire's weapon."

"So how are we going to save Leia and Coral."

"Fives, do we know who is in command of the weapon?"

"Our spies have confirmed that Governor Tarkin has taken command of the weapon."

"Tarkin! He and I met each other briefly during the Clone Wars he has probably recognized Leia as my daughter and ordered the destruction of Tatooine in the hopes of trying to force information about the Alliance from the two of them."

"With Tatooine destroyed he might turn his sights to my homeworld of Shili because of Coral being half Togruta."

"So we sort of know where the weapon's heading. What if we have the Falcon fly to Shili and be caught by the Empire's weapon. They'll search the ship, but we'll hide in the smuggler compartments. They can hold all of us!"

"No all of us should go to rescue Leia and Coral, someone needs to remain here to keep the Alliance alive and to train future younglings. As well as someone's going to have the job of relocating the Togrutan colonist from Shili to a nearby planet in their star system that can support them."

"The 501st and I will head to Shili to relocate the Togrutan people to safety."

"I'll head out with you Ahsoka the Shadowhawk can hold a lot in her cargo hold."

"We need to leave now!"

"Agreed!" Ahsoka headed out to get the 501st after receiving a kiss from her husband.

"Athena, take Waxer and Boil with you." Athena nodded her head then she too got a kiss from her husband then she gave one to her little brother.

"Athena!" Anakin admonished his sister as she left the room smiling.

"Then I guess the rest of us are heading to the Empire's weapon."

"You're not going anywhere Master if we fall you and Master Yoda are the last people who can train future younglings."

"You're right." Anakin, James, Luke, Rex, Han, Chewbacca, and R2-D2. Before they left Padmé stopped her husband and son pulling them away from the Falcon's ramp.

"You two had better be safe and all of you better come home to Shimi and me, including Leia and Coral, with no missing parts."

"We will be fine and be home soon." Luke kissed his mother goodbye, then went to help Han and Chewie load up supplies.

"Ani, I meant please be safe and try not to lose your other eye."

"Don't worry Angel we'll be alright." Anakin leaned in for a kiss and Padmé obliged.

"Dad! Let's go!" Anakin and Padmé shared a smile at their son's impatience. He never liked to leave his twin in a dangerous situation for too long.

"I'm coming, son! Don't get your disruptors twisted." After Anakin gave his wife one more kiss. He joined his son and the entire rescue party left in the Falcon with Padmé and Obi-Wan watching from the hanger.

"They'll be okay Padmé."

"I know, but I can't help worrying."


	8. On Shili

While the Twilight orbited around the planet keeping an eye out for the Empire's weapon. Planetside Ahsoka, Cody, 501st Battalion, Waxer, and Boil arrived at the Togruta village.

"Padawan Tano, You are a surprise to see we all thought you were dead."

"I'm afraid news of my death are greatly exaggerated, but I bring grave news Chief. The Empire is on its way with a massive weapon that will destroy this entire planet in a few seconds."

"What are we going to do? We have no ships?"

"That's why I've brought ships as many transport ships that the Alliance could spare."

"Thank you, Ahsoka, but how long do we have?"

"Not very long, please everyone we must hurry the Empire will be here soon."

"My people we must evacuate, grab anything you might need." The colonist quickly got to work with the men of the 501st helping out where they could, Ahsoka and Athena helped out as well. Within a couple hours the entire colony was packed up with everything not bolted down.

The ships took off and landed on a planet a few parsecs away that was much like. Although with a bit more water, the colonist disembarked from the crafts a started to settle in their new homes. They were well on their way when Shili was destroyed.


	9. Death Star Command Center (2)

**Death Star Command Center**

Governor Tarkin was furious, be sent a squadron of troopers to Dantooine, but they had only found the remnants of what was once a rebel base a long time ago. Because of this report, Tarkin ordered the rebel prisoners to be brought before him to answer him. In mere moments, Tarkin heard behind the unmistakable sound of Darth Vader's breathing apparatus.

"The prisoners have arrived sir."

"You lied about the location of the rebel base."

"Of course I did, we will never reveal where the Alliance is hidden."

"You will tell me where the rebel base is or I will once again show you the power of this station on your friend's homeworld of Shili."

"You can't! Shili is a peaceful world, they have no weapons you can't possibly…"

"Would you prefer another target, a military target then name the system." Leia and Coral stared Tarkin with defiant eyes. "I grow tired of asking this so it will be the last time. Where is the rebel base?"

Coral 

I was scared, so I turned to my cousin for help, Leia Help!

I can't feel any lifeforms on the planet's surface, but that can mean one of two things. The first being that I'm not strong enough to actually make contact with anyone. The second being our families got the colonists to safety. Though we haven't had a lot of training in the use of our abilities to sense other lifeforms I trusted in Leia that she was doing her best.

I'll put my trust in our families getting the innocents away in time. To that end, I looked straight into Tarkin's eyes and gave him my answer knowing what it would mean for Leia and myself. "Then I'd rather die than reveal where our friends are."

"Then die you will continue with the operation you may fire when ready." Death Star crews primed the weapons ion cannon and totally destroyed Shili. "Take them back to their cell." We were once again thrown into our cell to await our executions.

"Well, it was the second one."

"Yeah, I'm glad that I happened to be right." The two waited in silence as the gravity of there situation took its hold of them.

"Leia, I'm scared."

"I am too, but we can't let fear control us."

"We are Jedi."

"We are family," Leia whispered and sought comfort in her adopted cousin's arms as I found encouragement in hers.


	10. Millenium Falcon (2)

"The Twilight's just signaled, Shili has been destroyed, but the entire colony is safe."

"Get us in there sights, Solo."

"On it, everyone better grab something it's about to get bumpy." Han jumped into Hyperspace and everyone prepared for deceleration as the Falcon was only a system away from where Shili used to be.

"Prepare for deceleration, cutting the sublight engines."

"Wow!"

"Everyone hold on." Masterfully Han maneuvered the ship through the debris field until they were clear."

"Well, we're through the first obstacles. What now?"

"Head for that…"

"Wait! Scanners are picking up a ship on our port side." Very quickly the gathered rescue party hears the unmistakable sound of a Tie fighter.

"Follow that Tie, but don't destroy it till you get closer to that moon, I believe that's the Empire's weapon."

"Got it, boss." For a good two minutes, the Falcon followed the Tie, occasionally shooting at it to give the illusion of a chase. Then just as Chewbacca destroys the Tie just as the Millenium Falcon is caught in the Imperial tractor beam.

"Well, we've been caught now what?"

"We hide until their initial search is over then we improvise."


	11. Death Star Meeting Room

Death Star Meeting Room

A beep was heard in the meeting room alerting Governor Tarkin that someone needed his attention."Yes"

"We've captured a freighter entering the remains of Shili system it's markings match those of freight that made routine stops here over the past year. Though it's not scheduled to return for another cycle."

"They must be trying to return the plans to our prisoners they may yet still be of use to us." Darth Vader journeys down to the central hangar bay to inspect the mysterious smuggler himself.

"There's no one onboard sir, according to the log the crew abandoned ship shortly after take off. It must be a decoy sir, severally of the escape pods has been jettisoned."

"Did you find any droids?"

"No, sir if there were any onboard they must have also jettison."

"Send a scanning crew aboard I want every part of this ship checked."

"Yes, sir." Vader looked over the ship one more time before leaving.

"Get me a scanning crew here on the double I want every part of this ship checked."


	12. Millenium Falcon Smuggling Cargo Holds

The Stormtroopers had been walking around above the hidden Millenium Falcon crew for an hour searching the entire ship. Then they heard the troopers walk down the ramp. Once they were gone three-floor panels lifted out of the floor and slid to the side revealing Coral and Leia's rescue party."

"Boy, it's lucky you had these compartments."

"Yeah, they are great for smuggling things past Imperial blockades, never thought I'd have to smuggle myself in them."

"We all do things that we don't want to do."

"Even if I could take off I'd never get past the tractor beam."

"Rex and I will take care of the tractor beam."

"The rest of us will rescue Leia and Coral."

"First step is to get off this ship unnoticed. Han do you have a 'back door' hatch?"

"Yeah, but I haven't used it in years it may be a little too loud for a stealthy escape."

"Well, then Luke you and I have a repair job to do."

"Coming Dad." The two mechanics got to work, and within a few minutes, the 'back door' hatch was oiled and open.

"Let's go" From under the Falcon the group entered the hallway, and with guidance from Anakin they found the control center for that hanger. The door then opens and with a brief distraction by Luke and James. Anakin, Han, and Chewie knocked out all the Imperial personal in the room and close the door behind them.

"Artoo, plug in and find Leia and Coral."

/ _Yes, sir_ /

"Rex and I will head out to power down the tractor beam. Allowing us to make our escape after you rescue Leia and Coral." Rex and Anakin went to leave, but Luke stopped his father.

"Dad! Why do you have the 'we're in trouble look' on your face."

"We all have a destiny, my son, and part of mine is to take care of the tractor beam while you, James, Han, Artoo, and Chewbacca save Leia and Coral."

"Dad, you're not planning on breaking your promise to mom are you?"

"No way am I going to break my promise to your mother, Luke. Rex and I will see you after you've rescued Coral and your sister on the Falcon."

"May the Force be with you, Father."

"The Force be with you always, my son." The door closes between the Skywalker father and son. Luke puts a gloved hand on the door. His father was ironically doing the same thing on the other side of the door before sprinting down the hall with Captain Rex.

/ _I've found them._ /

"Great! Where are they Artoo?"

/ _Level five, detention block AA23, oh no they're scheduled to be terminated._ /

"Terminated! Let's go we've got to get them out of there."

"Hang on Kid, we need a plan."

"Han's right Luke

"Ok, well I have one if Chewie will consent to be our prisoner."

Arrrrah, Chewie gave an irritated growl

"It's the only way to enter the prison block undeterred."

"I agree then we can trick the guards into releasing Leia and Coral into our custody and basically walk them back to the ship."

/ _Where should I go?_ /

"Get down to the ship, but remain near a computer part we may need your help to get out of the prison block."

/ _Understood._ /

"Han here's some cuff's can you put them on, Chewie."

"Ok, kid." Once the cuffs were on Chewie, and the four of them headed to the prison block while Artoo, headed back to the ship. "I don't know if it's going to work or not, but it will at least get us in."

"Don't worry Han it'll work."


	13. Random Hallway in the Death Star

"So what's our plan of attack general?"

"Stealth is the only option we have to get to the tractor beams control port. We turn that off then we can leave this base in the Falcon without being caught in the station's tractor beam again." Anakin and Rex walked to their desired location all the while hiding when they needed to keep out of sight from stormtroopers passing by. They found the tractor beam control easily enough and together with the disengaged to three switches on either side of the walkway. Though just as they finished a small squad of stormtroopers stopped and the commander gave his orders

"Give me regular reports please." Two stormtroopers stayed behind on one side of the room.

"Do you know what's going on."

"Maybe it's another drill." Anakin moved around to the opposite side of the control station looking across the way he found that Rex had done the same. Holding out a hand with three Anakin counted down. As soon as he hit one Anakin caused a metal plate on the other side nearest the stormtroopers to bend distracting the imperials allowing Rex and him time to get away.


	14. Detention Block AA23

Han, Luke, and James were dressed up in Stormtrooper armor and to get to the correct place they had to go down in a turbolift.

"Ugh, I can't see a thing in this helmet." Another officer tried to enter the same turbolift, but Han silent motioned to the officer that it was not advisable because of the 'prisoner' they were transporting. The door closed allowing Luke to undo the cuffs on Chewie so that he could break out of them fairly easily and cause a distraction.

"This is not going to work."

"Why didn't you say so before?"

"I did say so before." Doors behind them opened up, and they walked through into the prison block that Artoo had told them that Leia and Coral were being kept in. An officer in a black uniform noticed them and approached.

"Where are you taking this thing?"

"Prisoner transfer from cell block 1138."

"I wasn't notified I'll have to clear it." The officer motioned to black helmeted guards to apprehend Chewie, but James had a different idea.

 _Luke, I need some help with a force suggestion_

 _Ready when you are_ Together Luke and James changed all the Imperials minds. "You've already cleared this and are asleep."

"I have already cleared this and are asleep." All the Imperials dropped where they were asleep.

"Great job Kid, Shoot the camera's." After a brief firefight, all the camera's and doors were locked. "Now let's find where our friends are. Here it is 2187, go get them I'll hold them here."

"Right" James and Luke headed down the cell bay to the left.

"2185, 2186, ah here 2187." Luke opened the door and revealed the two girls huddled together.

"Aren't you a little short for a stormtrooper."

"Huh? Oh, the uniform" Luke removes his helmet revealing his face.

"Luke!"

"Hey sis, Coral I'm so glad that you're ok."

"Um, Luke who's that?" Coral was pointing to James who still hadn't removed his helmet.

"Come on Dude, stop scaring them." James smiled under the hood then removed it revealing his still smiling face.

"Sorry, Princess forgot I had it on."

"James! I missed you some much."

"I missed you too Princess now we'd get out of here."

"Agreed" But before the group moved too far away from their cell shots rang out around them and Han and Chewie running behind them.

"We can't go out that way."

"That's our only way out."

"Well, there's got to be another way out."

"Artoo can you hear me is there another way out of the cell bays we've been cut off."

/ _No, there isn't the main entrance is the only way in or out, but I've found a back way._ /

"Where Artoo?"

/ _You're not going to like it, one of the grates nearest you will lead you down a garbage chute._ /

"If it gets us out of here I'm all for it."

/ _Ok, shot a hole through the nearest grate and jump._ /

"Han, would you do the honors." Han blasted a hole through one of the grates nearest the group, as there were many grates all along the cell bay.

"Here we go." Leia went through first followed by Coral, but when it was Chewie's turn, he resists arguing with Han that it smells.

"Get in there, get in there you big oaf, I don't care what you smell, get in there and don't worry about it." Chewie went through grumbling all the way. "You're next kid."

James jumped through followed by Luke, then Han who dived face first into the hole somehow flipping over in the tunnel and landing on his tush in a pile of garbage.

"What an interesting smell you've discovered Luke."

"It got us out of there didn't it."

"Yep, but I'm not sure our parents are going to like the way we smell after this."

"Your right James, but let's focus on getting out of here help me with the door." James and Luke activated their lightsabers and together quickly cut a hole big enough for them all to get through. Once they were all through James and Luke opened up the bags that they had which just happened to be waterproof. Coral and Leia were able to change into clean clothes, and the boys were ready to discard their stormtrooper armor.

"Ugh, I can't understand why Uncle Rex liked his armor it's so cumbersome."

"Well, I think that he says that clone armor is a lot more comfortable than stormtrooper armor, but I've never tried his on so I don't have a good frame of reference to compare."

"Well, as much as I would love to continue this conversation we need to get out of enemy territory before were discovered."

"Right, let's go." The group ran back to the hanger bay where the Falcon was, some stormtroopers were hanging around it, apparently guarding.

"Artoo, do you copy?"

/ _I'm here._ /

"Are you safe?"

/ _For the moment I'm on the main hanger across from the ship._ /

"Stay there we're right above you."

"Good come on ." They continued on until they came upon a squad of stormtroopers Han blasted and of them then followed the rest to stop them from alerting the rest of the base.

"Get back to the ship!"

"Han! What do you think you're doing."

"Certainly has the courage I can see why you like him, Leia."

"What good it'll do him if he gets himself killed. Come on Luke, let's give him a hand." James and Luke caught up with Han and Chewie who were running after the same stormtroopers that had spotted them earlier with a little help from the force and three lightsabers the squad was taken down fairly quickly without warning the entire base.

"Well, that was easy."

"You know I had them."

"Oh I'm sure you did, but they were leading you to another hanger full of stormtroopers."

"Ok fine you win this round."

"Lightsabers were better than a blaster." The boys shared a smile and returned to the girls before continuing on their way to the Falcon. Taking care to avoid Imperial entanglements.


	15. Another Random Hallway

Anakin and Captain Rex were heading back toward the ship when they ran into the one man neither of them wanted to see, Darth Vader.

"We meet again at last traitor."

"I am not the one who betrayed the Jedi and killed younglings to serve his own ideal of an emotionless Jedi order Mace."

"No young Skywalker it is you who've destroyed the Jedi when you convinced the council that loves your wife, friends, and you're padawan kept you in the light. Those fools they would never listen to me. They allowed the dark side to cloud their judgment about you and allowed you to be trained in the ways of the Jedi."

"Yes, but my vision of the future and that of my destiny is clear. For it is you who have allowed the ways of the Sith to cloud your judgment, Darth Vader." Anakin turned on his lightsaber and Rex had his blasters aimed at Vader's breathing apparatus. Down the hallway, the Anakin and Vader fought with Rex staying out of their way and shooting down any stormtrooper in their path. Finally, they stopped just outside the main hanger with the ship drawing the attention of the troopers guarding the Falcon.


	16. Hidden in the Main Hanger

Luke, Leia, Han, Coral, James, Chewie, and Artoo were hidden just across from the ship, but the Falcon's gangplank was guarded by a few too many stormtroopers. Then all of a sudden the troopers abandoned their post giving the group the opportunity to get on the ship. On their way, Luke, Leia, James, and Coral stopped when they saw who he was fighting.

"Dad?"

"Daddy?" Anakin was fighting Darth Vader with Rex shooting down the troopers that came near them.

"Do you two have your lightsaber's."

"No, but we know where they are."

"Yes, we do. Artoo!"

/Catch!/ Artoo launched the three lightsabers from within his dome. Which Leia and Coral caught their sabers, and the four Jedi moved in to attack the troopers keeping them from their family. Within moments the four of them had cut through to Anakin and Rex.

"You're outnumbered Vader I suggest you surrender."

"Never traitor!" Vader unleashed a deadly barrage which caused Anakin to be surprised and allowed Vader an opportunity to wound him.

"Dad!" Luke and Leia yelled and together the four teens force pushed Vader all the way down the hallway. The twins then helped their dad to his feet and then to the Falcon.

"Dad, where are you hurt?" Anakin couldn't respond with words, but Luke could see that Vader had cut through his father's cybernetic arm and the tip had cut into his side, but luckily it had cauterize the wound, and it wasn't too bad. Some bacta gel and a quick dip into a bacta tank would fix him right up. Though he would have to get a new arm fitted as this one was beyond repair.


	17. Millennium Falcon Cockpit

"Hopefully, you're dads disabled the tractor beam, or this is going to be a real short trip. Ok, hit it!" The Falcon moved away from the station at full speed, but they weren't out of the woods yet as several tie fighters launched from the Death Star.

"We've got incoming."

"James, I need you to man a gun, I'll take the other one."

"Stay here Han we'll need your flying talents to get out of this mess, Coral let's go."

"Right behind you." The two headed to the gun emplacements, though James stopped for a brief moment to check on his uncle and cousins.

"Luke, Leia how's Uncle Anakin?"

"He'll be fine after a dip in a bacta tank, what's the situation?"

"Were being followed by some tie fighters, Coral and I are going to attempt to keep them at bay until Han can get us into hyperspace."

"Ok, can we do anything?"

"No, we've got this just keep Uncle Anakin safe our moms might kill us if he sustains more injuries than he's already got."

"Your right, good luck." James ran down to the hallway to the gun up top and adjusted the headset on.

"Princess, you good?"

"Yeah, ready to kick some imperial tail."

"Han, can you read me?"

"Loud and clear. Keep those fighter's off of us for a little while longer while I get the coordinates from the navigation computer."

"Understood." The Falcon was blasted by the Tie Fighters coming towards them. James and Coral primed their weapons.

"Here they come."

"Wow, those Tie's are fast."

"It's okay Coral trust yourself, you can do it, Princess." With that encouragement, Coral destroyed one of the four Tie fighters while James got another one. Just as another round of explosions hit the Falcon causing a few relays to catch fire inside the ship.

"There still two more out there, and we've just lost our lateral monitors and the starboard deflectors, but she'll hold together." Han said to himself 'you hear me you'd better hold together.' It didn't take long for James and Coral to destroy the last two Tie Fighters.

"Whoo we did, Han is we clear to jump to hyperspace."

"Yeah we're ready, kid, hang on to something for the initial jump." Everyone braced for the jump which only took a few seconds. After that James and Coral climbed out of the gunner emplacements.

"How's Uncle Anakin?"

"He'll be fine, Luke and Leia have stabilized him, and after a quick dip in a bacta tank he'll be as good as new."

"That's great, let's go check on him." James and Coral walked together to where the Twins had brought their Uncle once they had got onboard on the Death Star. When they arrived, they found their Uncle awake and talking if it all just a few words.

"We're on our way."

"I think that we got away too easily."

"I agreed it's like they wanted us to get away ."

"They want us to lead them to the rebel base." With that realization hanging in the air James ran back to the cockpit.

"Han, you need to change to hyperspace coordinates ."

"That's not possible we're in hyperspace if I changed them we would get ripped apart."

"We think the imperials put something on the ship that can track us so that we lead them to the Rebel Base on Yavin."

"That's not possible if there was something it would have to be attached to the power of the ship and if it were I would see a power drain on the Falcon's systems. I haven't seen any of the kind."

" it was just a thought."James returned to the rest of the family.

"Han hasn't seen anything that would identify that there is a tracking device onboard."

"Even though we can't find the tracking device and cannot change our hyperspace coordinates. I think that we should at least contact the Alliance and inform them of the coming attack."

"Agreed, I'll go make contact with Mom." Luke left the room with Artoo following right behind him.

"James have you heard anything from Athena."

"No, I'm sure she and those who were sent to save the Togruta colonist are fine and probably have already returned to base."

"But why have they not contacted us to inform us that there ok?"

"Dad, I'm sure they didn't want to catch us while we were still behind enemy lines. We'll be informed once Luke has made his report to mom and the rest of the Alliance leaders."


	18. Com Room on the Millennium Falcon

"Artoo, come over here and plugin I need you to contact Headquarters with dad's personal encrypted frequency."

/ _On it_ / Artoo engaged his computer probe and with a few quick calculating turns contact Alliance Command. A communications officer responded.

"Commander Skywalker it is good to see you, the Alliance leaders have been waiting for your report."

"And I am ready to give it."

"Understood sir, I'll get them on the line."

"I'll be waiting." The officer ran to the side and out of view of the holographic projector. Within moments the Alliance High Command were mostly all assembled in the room, while Luke waited for the rest of the AHC to arrive his father, limped into the room with some help from Leia.

"Dad! You should be getting some rest."

"I'll be fine, Luke I just thought it would be better if we were all here." James and Coral came in behind him followed Han and Chewbacca.

"Ok, but you are going to sit down aren't you."

"Yes, I am." Anakin sat down, and everyone who could find a seat followed his lead. The AHC could see everyone, but they drew their attention to Luke as he was standing in front of all of them.

"Commander Skywalker, I see that your rescue mission was successful, but that isn't why you called."

"No, Ma'am during our rescue mission the Falcon was in imperial hands within that time we believe that they may have placed a device on board that has allowed them to track us back to Headquarters. Though we have not found any proof of such a device, we do have an overwhelming sense of impending danger the closer we get to HQ. We can't change our destination because we are in hyperspace and it would be too dangerous. We would suggest that you put the base on Red Alert for the empires Death Star is on its way."

"We will be ready, son but where is your fa. .General Skywalker?" Padmé almost slipped up again their entire family had agreed that in front of the troops and rebel personal that it would be professional unless those present really knew the group.

"On our way out of the Death Star General and Captain Rex engaged Darth Vader. When Commander Kenobi, Tano, Skywalker, and myself saw what was happening, we helped by engaging the stormtroopers. We had just surrounded Vader when he took the opportunity to cut his saber across General Skywalker. He succeeded in cutting through his cybernetic arm, and the tip had cut into his side, but luckily the wound was cauterized and it wasn't bad. A quick dip into a bacta tank and he'll be fine."

"Thank you, Commander, what is your ETA to HQ?" Luke looked back to Han who had briefly stepped out of the room to check on that very thing. Han then whispered the information into Luke's ear. "We will arrive within the hour."

"Understood see you then."

"Excuse me, Ma'am, our crew was wondering about the group members who were sent to Shili. Have they returned to base?"

"Yes, they have and are alright."

"Thank you, Ma'am." Padmé mouthed the words to her son Come back safe. Luke smiled telling his mother that he had received the message before ending the call.

"Artoo, pull up the Death Star plans if we can find out the weakness in the superstructure before we arrive at headquarters it will take a look less time. Which is something that we won't have a lot of once we come out of hyperspace."

"Agreed let's get to work."

"Leia take Dad back to go lay down."

"Luke I'm fine."

"Dad, you're still injured, and I don't want mom or Aunt Athena to get mad at me if you sustain more injuries than the ones I've reported." Luke stood in front of his father and pointed towards the door. Anakin finally relented and allowed Leia to help him back to where he was so he could lay down.


	19. Yavin 4 Main Hanger

The Millennium Falcon arrived on schedule, with the defeat of the Empire's weapon within Artoo and the weakness already figured out. Anakin was taken directly to the infirmary, but he refused treatment until he knew how he could help in the coming battle. The doctors called in the three people they knew could get a Skywalker to take it easy. Padmé Amidala Naberrie-Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Athena Skywalker-Kenobi.

"Anakin Jinn Skywalker! Will you stop disobeying the doctor and take your medicine." Athena had the big sister authority to get Anakin to listen to her when she wanted too.

"I want to help." Anakin hated to stay in any medical center from any longer than he had to.

"Ani, I know you do, but you can't if you are not in a bacta tank recovering our family will not be able to focus on their own job if they have to worry about you too." Padmé knew her husband so well and knew that their kids would worry about him if he wasn't on his way recovering from his battle with Darth Vader.

"Now, you will obey the doctors understood." Obi-Wan had raised Anakin since he was a little boy and knew how badly Anakin hated the infirmary.

"Understood, Master." Anakin hated being told off, but he knew that his sister, wife, and mentor/brother were all right. So he did what he was told to do knowing that the sooner he did, the sooner he could help his family fight the Imperials. With that Anakin went to sleep allowing the doctors to get him prepped for the bacta tank immersion.


	20. Central Briefing Room: Rebel Base

～All Fighters and Ground Crew Commanders Report to the Briefing Room～

Almost the entire rebellion was gathered in that room from the Alliance Leaders to the ground crew commanders in charge of one hanger of the many hangers within the base. The entire Skywalker, Kenobi, and Tano clan were there as well except for Anakin, Obi-Wan, and little Shmi who was being cared for by her mother's family in their quarters. As well as Leia and Coral who already knew what was going to be said and decided on getting a quick shower and a change of clothes to get the smell of the impromptu garbage adventure off of them.

"Please be seated." Padmé waited for everyone to settle down before she continues. "As you no in doubt heard the Empires on its way with its newest weapon. The Death Star, many bothans died to bring us the plans of the station. We are gathered here at this moment to strike a crippling blow to the Empire. With help from General Skywalker and his team, we have ascertained a weakness in the enemies defense. General Dodonna will you please explain as everyone here know I can not describe the technology or how to disarm it very well, that's why I leave it up to my husband and kids." A small bout of laughter encompassed the room as General Jan Dodonna took Padmé's place in the center of the room.

"Thank you, my lady, The Imperial battle station is as of right now approaching from the far side of Yavin, and it's sun. This gives us time to plan our attack. The Death Star is heavily shielded and carries a firepower greater than half the star fleet. Its defenses were designed to fend off large-scale, capital ships assaults. A small, one- or two-man fighter should be able to slip through its protective screens."

"Pardon me for asking sir, but what good are snub fighters going to be against that?"

"Well, the Empire doesn't think a one-man fighter will be any threat to its security or they would have a tighter defense. An analysis of the plans given to us by General Skywalker's team has found a weakness in the battle station. It is a small thermal exhaust port, to reach it you will have to travel straight down this shaft skimming the surface to this point. The target is no more than two meters, but there is another difficulty the exhaust port leads to a shaft that connects directly to the main reactor in the core of the station. A clear-cut hit and only a precise hit will set off a chain reaction destroying the station, the shaft is ray-shielded so only proton torpedoes will get through no energy beams. Those will just bounce off." At that joke, the room once again was encompassed by a small bout of laughter before Padme once again took to the center of the room.

"Gentleman, you all have your assignment report to you're squad leaders for further instruction. Now, man your ships, and may the force be with you." With that the room was quickly emptied, Luke and James were dressed in their pilot uniforms, but the two of them wanted to check in with their parents before going to their fighters. Since their mothers were in the room, they talked to them first. Leia and Coral were right beside them as they returned from getting a shower and new clothes.

"Hey, Mom."

"Ooo, I am so glad that you are all right, you got me worried when you're father's frequency was used, but he was not the one using it."

"Have you and Aunt Athena gone to see him?"

"Yes, we were called in with Obi-Wan to get your father to take it easy."

"Oh, boy! How far did you have to go to get him to relax this time?"

"Well, his full and all three of us telling him that he was not helping himself by refusing treatment. He was just worried his family needlessly when he refused to get treatment as soon as he arrived."

"That sounds like Uncle Anakin." James joined their small group, with Coral and their mothers right behind them.

"Skyguy never did like the infirmary." Ahsoka laughed at her memories of how many times her old master had gotten injured and ended up in the infirmary.

"Now, I know that you too need to get to your ships."

"We know mom, but we want to visit dad before we go."

"Ok, but very quickly" The group walked to the medical bay to check on Obi-Wan and Anakin.

"Hey, Dad."

"You're looking well James." Obi-Wan goes into hugging his son but steps back after catching a whiff of his son. "Umm, James? What is that smell?"

"Umm, After getting Coral and Leia out of their cell, we had to jump down a garbage chute to get away. Luke and I haven't had a chance to get a good bath."

"Ok, well as soon as you get back that is the first thing you are going to do understood."

"Yes, sir."

"How's Dad."

"Anakin's strong he's recovering well, now I believe the two of you need to get to your fighters we'll need every fighter up there against the Death Star."

"Yes, Dad." The group left to return to their stations leaving Obi-Wan alone in a room with the twins. Luke was hugging his sister with one arm and with the other he placed a hand on his father's bacta tank.

"He'll be fine Luke."

"I know Leia, but I've never flown without him by my side."

"You'll be fine Luke, just trust yourself and let the Force guide you."

"Thanks, Uncle Obi-Wan."

"Now, go, man, your ship." Luke smiled at his uncle and his twin and left running to his ship's hanger. Leia gave one last look at her father in the tank before she too left the room to head towards the command center.

"May the Force be with You."


	21. Hanger Bay

When Luke arrived at the hanger bay, he went straight to his fighter. To his surprise, he found Artoo in the astromech bay of his ship, not the normal one he was used to having.

"Artoo? What are you doing here?"

"I thought you'd like to fly with him since your father is unable to." Padme looked up at her son in his cockpit with a renewed sense of determination in his eyes.

"Thanks, Mom."

"Just come home safe."

"I will" A few ships over Athena was saying goodbye to her own son just as he was about to get into his own cockpit.

"Mom, do see my astromech anywhere?"

"No, I don't because I asked the ground personnel to not provide you with one."

"What? Why?"

"Because I want you to take BB-2 with you."

"But, he's you're droid won't you need one to fly your fighter?"

"I won't be flying with you."

"What? Why not?"

"Because I need to be here my son or should I say soon to be a big brother."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes, no one else knows yet, but I thought you should know so that you will make sure to come home safely."

"I will Mom don't worry."

"It's my job to worry." James smiled and kissed his mom on the forehead before climbing into his ship as BB-2 was getting settled into his position.

"You ready BB-2?"

/ _Ready and waiting._ /

"Then let's kick some imperial tail." Fighters headed out of the hangar bays all ready to face the coming threat. Though Anakin was submerged in a bacta tank, he knew all that was going on and reach his son over the strong bond the two had sensing even from his deep sleep that Luke was very nervous.

You will be fine Son. May the force be with you.

Thanks, dad.


	22. Command CenterOuter Space

Padme, Athena, Coral, and Leia were inside the central command center gathered around the primary viewing station listening to the fighters headsets. Anakin was still in the bacta tank, and Obi-Wan was with him so that he wouldn't be alone.

"Standby Alert! Death Star approaching. Estimate time to firing range fifteen minutes."

"All wings report in."

"Gold 10 Standing by."

"Gold 7 Standing by."

"Gold 3 Standing by."

"Gold 6 Standing by."

"Gold 9 Standing by."

"Gold 2 Standing by."

"Gold 11 Standing by."

"Gold 5 Standing by."

"Lock X-foils in attack positions." The ships then jump around as the pilots fly through the Death Star's magnetic field. "Everyone, hold on put your deflectors double front." Once all the fighters made it through the magnetic field, Luke gave his next order as James did to his bomber squadrons.

"Look at the size of that thing!"

"Cut the chatter Gold 2, accelerate to attack speed." All the fighters increased speed and headed to the target. "Here we go, boys."

"Gold Leader this is Blue Leader."

"I copy Blue Leader."

"We're heading for the target shaft now."

"We're in position, Blue Leader. Gold squadron, cut across the access to draw away the enemies fire from the bombers."

"Copy Gold Leader, our target is a bit further to the north."

"All right! Blue Leader."

"Squad Leaders we've picked up a new group of signal's enemy fighters coming your way."

"Stay on target Blue Squadron, we'll keep the incoming ties away from you."

"Copy that." Ties started to fly all around both squadrons.

"My scope's negative, I don't see anything."

"Maintain visual scanning, guys."

"Here they come."

"Fighters, evasive formation keep them off of the bombers while they make their attack run on the trench."

"Copy that commander."

"This is Blue Leader, we're going in." James and a few of his bombers made an attack run on the trench.

"Watch out for those guns in the trench." Though just as James finished his command, all the guns stopped firing.

"The guns they've stopped."

"I don't like this, everyone! Turn on your rear deflector shields, and watch out for enemy fighters."

"Here they come three bogies at two-ten."

"Death Star will be in range in five minutes." The lead tie took out one of the three bombers who was making the attack run.

"This isn't good, Luke. We need so major back up over here."

"On our way."

"I think I've got the Dark Lord on my tail."

"Don't worry James I'm right above you." Luke and a few of his fighters made an attack on the three opponents bearing down on James and the other bomber pilot with him. Luke got one of the Ties and made the two others confused as to where the attack came from, this caused the other tie fighter to bump into Darth Vader's Tie before spinning off into space.

"Whoooho! Got'em now take your shot James and let's go home!"

"Gotcha!" James speed up making his way faster down the trench trusting in the force to get him the right shot. Two seconds later, James squeezed the trigger and let loose two of his proton torpedoes which both went directly into the shaft.

"Direct hit, all squads retreat I repeat all squads retreat." Nine seconds later the entire space station blew up in a beautiful supernova.

"Well done, James that was one in a million." Pure elation was felt through the rebellion as word of the destruction of the Death Star. The returning fighters were a bit smaller in number than when they left Yavin IV. James and Luke were sorrowful about losing a lot of their men but knew that their sacrifices were not in vain. By destroying the Death Star, they saved a great many lives.


	23. Main Hanger

As soon as all the ships landed the central hangar bay the entire area was encompassed by thousands of well-wishers. Leading the pack was Anakin being helped by his loving wife Padme, on the other side of Anakin was Obi-Wan and his wife Athena who was holding little Shmi since Padme's hands were a bit occupied at the moment. Leia and Coral were right behind them brightly smiling that their entire family was whole once again.

"Dad!" Luke almost jumped out of his X-wing when he saw his father. When he finally got down to the ground, he ran to his father and gave him a big hug.

"I'm okay Luke, I'm okay, a bit sore but it will pass in a few days. You and James were amazing up there, the two of you worked well together to take out the Death Star, I'm so proud of you." Luke's emotional bar was raised to a new level which considering it was just after the destruction of the Death Star that was a big thing.

"Thanks, Dad." The Skywalker, Kenobi, and Tano family joined together happy that they were all alive.


	24. Remembrance of the FallenAward Ceremony

Jubilant times were upon the Rebel Alliance, but there were those that knew that staying here any longer would be dangerous with the debris of the Empire's Death Star, not far away from Yavin 4's atmosphere.

But the Alliance Leaders realized that they needed to honor those who showed extreme heroism in the battle and to honor those who made the ultimate sacrifice for the Rebel Alliance.

During the ceremony, a moment of silence was taken as the names of the fallen were read. Afterward, Luke, James, and Han were given the highest honor given to a soldier of the Rebel Alliance.

Padme and her daughter Leia stood alongside her sister-in-law Athena with her other adopted sister-in-law Ahsoka with her daughter Coral. Stood in front of the assembly with their husbands and family members behind them.

Luke, James, and Han walked down the middle in between the Rebel Alliance members evenly split down the middle. Padme, Leia, and Athena each had a medal in their hands and one by one placed on Luke, Han, and James respectively.

The three heroes turned around, and at Chewbacca growl, the entire assembly arose in congratulations with whistles and yell of pure ecstasy. After a day of celebration, the Alliance went to work disappearing from Yavin 4 to their next hideout.


End file.
